Why Can't We Be Friends?
by clemons08
Summary: This is a story about Rose Weasley's daughter and Scorpius Malfoy's son. it is a sequel but you don't necessarily have to read the first one, its up to you. r&r please. hope you enjoy...
1. Disgust

A/N: ok so I'm re writing this cause im not satisfied with what I wrote at first…I'm trying to make it sooo much better so I really hope you all enjoy this one better than my first attempt…I may even re write the tales of Rosalie Weasley but you know I think I'll leave that up to all of you. So if you haven't read it go do so and tell me if you'd like me to do it over cause I will. Reviews would be lovely, but please keep it nice and constructive

Disclaimer: only own made up characters and plot that's it nothing else…meh

Why Can't We Be Friends?

Chapter 1

Disgust

Virgil paced around his large bedroom contemplating his feelings. Should he be nervous? Or scared? Or should he just not care at all? So many questions ran through his head, none that he could really answer.

Tomorrow would be his first day as a 5th year and he didn't exactly feel happy about it, sure he was closer to graduating, but he had already lost everything he cared about. Hogwarts was no longer his favorite place to be, no, in fact, it was his least favorite place in the world. How could love turn to hate so fast?

He fell backwards on to his bed feeling the silk material on his skin, noting how cool and refreshing it felt. This normally gave him comfort, but tonight it just reminded him of her skin, and how soft it felt.

So that brought him back to his thoughts, why did he hate Hogwarts? Well that was easily answered, it was because it was the place that he lost the only thing in the world that he had actually loved. It had turned him into the cold hearted person he was today.

The only people that talked to him were his fellow Slytherins, and let's face it, no real Slytherin could ever be a true friend. It just isn't in their nature. They would all turn their backs on him some day, but he could honestly say he didn't give a damn.

He let out a miserable moan as he buried his face into his hands feeling tears beginning to burn his eyes. He began blinking furiously trying to hold it all back, not wanting to give in to the weakness. Was it really possible to hate your life so much? One of his hands found its way to the chain that still hung limply around his neck and he began to twirl it between his fingers. It always brought him comfort, but tonight it only brought pain as he pictured the day she had given this to him.

Seeing Rosalie tomorrow would most likely cause mixed emotions for him. It would be nice to see her, but it would also hurt like salt to a wound. He would look into her beautiful eyes, and he would see the hurt and confusion mixed into the beautiful colors of blue and green. He would see her anger flare up upon seeing him, which would only cause him to feel regret.

Rosalie had changed completely since their last encounter. Her cheerful friendly self and been broken by him. He had broken her heart in the worst possible way, just ripped it out like the fucking Slytherin he was. He hated himself for what he had said, but he couldn't take it back, no matter how deeply he wanted to.

He was still in love with her, how could he not? She was beautiful in every meaning of the word. Fifteen and she still looked just as innocent as when he had first met her. Her hair had grown out past her shoulders and bounced with her every step. It was still that same beautiful color of gold with red tint, and still hung in those beautiful curls he admired so much. Her skin had become a bit darker but was still smooth and soft, her freckles had gradually disappeared but little bits of them still remained. She was a bit taller but not much but her figure made up for that in every way, it should be a crime to look that good and only be fifteen.

He continued to twist the charm between his fingers wishing it would just give him some bit of comfort, but of course it didn't. He could feel the tears coming back and he finally decided to just give in to it letting the tears fall as he clenched his charm silently wishing that Rosalie would forgive him for the words that should have never came from his mouth.

His body shook as he let his emotions take over, he hadn't cried like this since the day everything happened, the day that ruined his life, and he felt the exact same emotion that he had felt on that day. Disgust…

*Can we pretend that airplanes in the midnight sky are shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now…*

A/N: ok so there it was, hope you enjoyed please review? If you do it will make me happy:D bleh anyway I bet your wondering what Virgil did to ruin everything huh? We'll keep reading and you'll find out!


	2. Regrets

A/N: ok hope you're enjoy this better even though its not much different yet, but anyway if you stick with this I promise you'll enjoy it at the end.

Ok so chapter two, will be in Rosalie's POV

Disclaimer: still don't own it..

Chapter 2

Regrets

Rosalie wasn't really herself anymore, that was obvious to most people. She hated herself for being so down all the time, but there wasn't much she could really do. It sucked being so depressed, but she dealt with it the best she could.

She used to love her life, and now she regretted her entire existence.

In her third year she discovered the truth, she finally understood why she never knew her father, and the very thought of it made her rather sick. And people actually believed her to be special, right! She wasn't even planned, she was just a mistake, an awful mistake. A bastard child…

Tears didn't normally come to her anymore, she just mostly felt dead to the world. Even Jordan wasn't able to cheer her up like he used to. Nothing worked anymore, she faked everything. Of course he still protected and cared for her, no matter how mad she had gone, but she could barely even speak to him.

She was still top in her year, she knew she couldn't let her schoolwork suffer just because her life was fucked up. Besides, it was the only thing that was able to distract her these days, she'd much rather be absorbed in a book than worrying about her miserable excuse of a life.

She still couldn't grasp why her mother lover her so much…how could she? Her mum was obviously a very strong person, but Rosalie was weak.

She missed so much about her old life. She missed actually having friends that made her smile. She regretted having become so closed up, but most of all she missed her best friend, Virgil.

Just thinking about him and those sharp blue eyes made her feel weak, she wasn't sure if it was from fear or something else altoghether. She didn't necessarily blame him for what had happened between them. He was in Slytherin after all and she probably should have expected this happening sooner or later, but no Rosalie was too trusting…

Hate was not something she felt for him, but that's what she wanted him to think.

She started by not calling him his first name anymore, instead she referred to him as Malfoy and he in turn called her Weasley. It hurt, but she could deal with it, besides the other things he said had hurt her much worse even if it was sadly true.

It was his fault she found out the truth. If he hadn't said what he said…well then she never would have asked her mum what the hell he had meant by it.

_Flashback_

_Rosalie was walking down the long corridor towards her next class when she noticed a group of people nearby. Normally this kind of thing wouldn't distract her, but when she noticed Virgil in the small group she wanted to approach him and say hello like she normally did. _

_But when she reached the group she noticed something wasn't right. Virgil looked…pained for some odd reason. But instead of him saying hey to her he said something that would indeed change her life forever._

"_Oh look it's the Weasley bastard. It must suck to be you huh? You weren't even wanted, there's no telling how filthy your blood really is huh? Guess you'll never know…and you can't even pass as a real Weasley." He spoke with such venom that Rosalie could hardly believe it came from his mouth. She stood there shocked with her mouth hanging open slightly._

"_What's wrong Weasley? Has your mum been keeping secrets from you?" he actually laughed after this comment, giving Rosalie an icy feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

"…_.What are you on about Malfoy?" Rosalie finally replied trying to hide the hurt even though she could feel her voice cracking._

"_Maybe you should go ask your mother, I'm sure she'd love to tell you just how you came to be. I bet your dad is a muggle…and your mum is already a half blood! So not only are you a bastard…you're also a mudblood…and yes I'm aware you're not muggleborn…but your blood is still dirty." With that he stormed off and away from Rosalie and out of her life. She stood there not knowing how to feel._

_He just called her a bastard child…she knew her mother wasn't married…she knew that but actually being called that hurt like nothing had ever hurt her before. But that wasn't the only thing that disturbed her. What did he mean by all of it? He was suggesting something and she just knew whatever it was it wasn't going to be pleasant…_

_And how could he call her a mudblood? She thought…she thought he was her friend! How could he say those things! _

_She felt something in her break…she wasn't sure if it was her heart or if it were her very soul, she just knew something had broken and she wasn't sure how she was going to pick of the pieces, or if she even wanted to._

_End Flashback_

Rosalie laid back on her bed tears forming at her eyes. It had been so long since she had cried. She let them spill out feeling her eyes burn hating herself for letting things get this far.

She was so consumed with her sobbing she didn't notice her door creaking open, but she did feel the bed move under someone's weight. The body lay next to her and forced its arms around her pulling her close. She remembered turning and pushing her face deep down in its chest.

It was Jordan. Of course it was Jordan. She was so stupid. She was breaking down right in front of him, but she didn't care anymore, she needed someone and he was the best thing she had now.

He pulled her as close as possible and began playing with her hair, whispering into her ear that everything was going to be ok. Jordan still cared deeply for her, and he hurt when she did. She was thankful that she at least had him.

After what felt like hours she pulled away and looked up into his dark brown eyes. He was the same Jordan, just older.

He was much taller now towering over Rosalie, much like Virgil…and his hair had grown out quite long just like Her great Uncle Harry's hair always was. His skin seemed even darker as he stayed out in the sun and his once dark brown hair seemed to lighten up a smidge, Rosalie had to admit that he was quite attractive.

Rosalie dreaded going to Hogwarts. She even regretted that she was a witch. She almost wished that whoever her father was that if he were a muggle that she could have been like him. Then she would have never met the boy that so easily became her friend. She would have never fallen for his charm. She would have never fallen in love with him. And she would have never been so hurt by him that it changed her life dramatically.

There were many things Rosalie regretted in her miserable life, but meeting Virgil Draco Malfoy was the biggest regret she ever had.

"Oh Jordan….how could he do this to me?"

Review please? And poor Rosalie…but don't worry things can change right? Reviews would be lovely


	3. Struggle

A/N:

so I hope you're enjoying it so far, I know right now it's a bit depressing but it has to be this way first to let everything fall in place. So just bear with it please. I'm sorry if you don't like it but o well. Anyway this chap will have a bit of both points of view so it may be kinda long, im not sure. I think I need to make the chaps longer what do you think? Anyway if you didn't read the first one that's fine, you don't necessarily need to, to follow along on this one, although it may help show how their friendship was before and how dramatically it has changed, either way I know the first one just wasn't very good, and im ok with that. Bleh this is getting long ok ok on with the story! Read and review please!

Disclaimer: nope…not mine.

Chapter 3

Struggle

Virgil woke that morning barely remembering he even slept. His eyes were puffy and red from the emotions he let spill and his body felt weak and drained. He dreaded getting off the bed to get ready for Hogwarts, he mainly dreaded seeing her, knowing it would only make the wounds rip open again.

No matter what he did, he was sure that Rosalie would never be his friend again, no he had messed up to bad. He still couldn't understand what even made him say the awful things that he did. The words had felt foreign leaving his mouth, he never even remembered thinking them, they just came out as if it were the most natural thing he had ever said in his life.

The Slytherins had loved his new attitude, embraced it and fed off of it. They were nothing but a bunch of no good bastards. They enjoyed Rosalie's suffering and pain, it was their amusement. It all sickened Virgil. But he played along, took his place as the prince of Slytherin just like all the Malfoys before him. When he first arrived at Hogwarts he had never wanted any part in that. This made him hate himself just a little more if that were possible.

After the incident he began closing his self up. No one noticed of course, most Slytherins kept to themselves anyway. There was nothing suspicious about it at all, but to Virgil it was the worst feeling ever.

Girls crowded him begging for his attention, but he paid them no attention, his heart only beat for a girl that would never even look his way again. Only one girl had gained his attention, and it wasn't because he loved her or was even attracted to her. She was short and a bit thick in places, her head was completely round making her fat cheeks give her the appearance of an ugly chubby dog. Her eyes were an odd shape but the same color as Rosalie's but they didn't seem to shine like hers did, they looked rather glassy without emotion. Her hair didn't shine it seemed dry making the dark blonde look more like a mousy brown that was almost always pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was not attractive at all, but she was somewhat fun to be around.

She could get rather annoying, but all in all she had a nice personality that made Virgil stick around her. He had been seeing her for about a year and had even had sex with her, but he had regretted it almost immediately after he had done it.

She had changed completely after becoming more possessive of him and jealous with just about anything. It had gotten rather annoying to him. The things he used to think entertaining about her had now become annoying, maybe it was because he was getting older, he had expected her to get older as well, she was entering her last year at Hogwarts and was still acting as if she were 13.

Near the end of summer Virgil decided he couldn't keep it going anymore. He had to break it off with her for him and for her. Leading her on would only make it much harder in the end, because there was no way he could force himself to keep this up for the rest of his life. He had hoped she would still be his friend, she was all he really had seeing that all the Slytherins were devious and did as they pleased. They may be ok with him right now, but who knows what would happen in a week.

At first they had managed to stay friends, until she wanted to take things further and be friends with benefits. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't. It felt wrong to him, like he would be using her, and as much as she got on his nerves, he refused to use anybody. Being friends with benefits would never go anywhere, not when his heart still belonged to Rosalie.

He knew this year at Hogwarts would be very interesting. With Tiffani practically hating him now, and Rosalie broken, and he was to blame for both…although he was ok with Tiffani, he didn't like that she hated him, but she was a Hufflepuff, she would forgive him, but his lioness Rosalie being the Gryffindor that she is, she would not forgive him. He felt like dying as he slowly pulled himself from bed and began his day preparing to see the haunted look in her eyes.

The room was rather dark even with bits of sunlight pouring through the window. Rosalie starred off at the ceiling wishing she could just go back to sleep or maybe she could just sink into the mattress and never be heard of again, yes that would be nice.

She felt the bed shift slightly as the form next to her sat upright. It was of course Jordan who had stayed with her after finding her in the state she was in last night. Rosalie knew this should bring her some sort of comfort, but her heart felt numb. She loved Jordan dearly and admired everything he had done for her, she just couldn't be happy right now.

Nothing was ever going right for her anymore, and she feared it would stay that way.

Any minute her mum would come to the door and rush them out of bed. They would eat a bite of breakfast then they would floo to the platform. Her mum would meet with Scorpius and she would have to face Malfoy for just a moment. The thought made her feel like throwing up whatever she was about to eat.

She had never told her mother about what had happened with Malfoy, she just couldn't do it. When she questioned her mother about everything Malfoy had told her she said someone else had said it, her mother believed her and even though it hurt her she told Rosalie everything.

It hurt Rosalie to know the truth, but it made her admire her mum. She couldn't believe that her mum could love her the way she did after what had happened, but she believed her mum was strong, a good person, much better than she was.

She didn't want her mum to know that Malfoy had said those things, she was too afraid it would ruin her relationship with Scorpius. Her mother really loved him, and Rosalie would not ever do anything to ruin that for her. She wanted her mum's happiness, just because she had to be miserable didn't mean her mum should be. What Rosalie felt was something she would never wish on anyone, not even Malfoy.

After arriving at the platform Rosalie's mum starred at her nervously. She wasn't sure why, she was sure she looked the same. She thought maybe she looked tired, seeing that she didn't put her usual makeup on that hid all the dark circles from her face. She figured that was clear on her face right now, her mum was probably worried.

After awhile her mum's glance switched to the direction of Scorpius and Malfoy watching intently with each step that Scorpius took. Rosalie could see the way her mother's eyes had lit up with each step he took. She could feel her heart swelling for her mother watching as he greeted her with a quick kiss that looked so tender and caring. Scorpius really loved her mother, he was nothing like his awful son. Heat spread to her cheeks as she felt herself growing a bit jealous. Malfoy's eyes met her gaze a couple of times as she noticed he was starring at her, but she refused to stare back.

She began to wonder if he was still seeing that Tiffani girl. Their relationship had actually shocked Rosalie. Tiffani wasn't a bright girl, even though she had been a 7th year. Many had wondered how she had even gotten to her 7th year. Rosalie wasn't trying to sound mean, it was simply the truth. Although she did find herself a bit jealous of Tiffani, she could touch Malfoy and no one would care. She could talk to him and no one would think anything of it. She could be his friend and people would be happy for him. She wasn't aware that she had begun twisting her hair in her finger, something she did when she was nervous, but Jordan noticed.

Thinking of Tiffani had made her think of Ryen, the guy she was currently seeing. He was actually Tiffani's step brother which was how she had known about them. All Tiffani did was talk about Malfoy and it had done nothing but gotten on Rosalie's nerves. Ryen was very sweet but lately he had seemed different. He was also in his 7th year but he didn't care about grades. He wasn't a bad boy, he even sort of looked like cory off of Boy meets World, an American show that Rosalie had sometimes watched when bored. He had short brown hair that curled the longer it got, with dark brown eyes and pretty fair skin complexion. He was very attractive and towered over Rosalie when they would kiss, but no matter what she had never felt that spark with him. Her heart never beat fast when she was around him, and kissing him felt no different from being kissed by Jordan. No matter how much she really liked Ryan, she knew he wasn't the one.

Jordan grabbed her hand swiftly at her hand and led her towards the Hogwarts Express, charming their trunks to follow as they said their goodbyes. Before Rosalie realized it she was already sitting in an empty spot on the train. She sat quietly hoping that Jordan would choose to keep the silence, which thankfully he did. Eventually he grabbed her hand and held it firmly in his, almost like he could sense something was about to happen.

The door slid open and Malfoy walked through. Rosalie continued to ignore him just as she did outside.

"Um…I just wanted to let you two know we have a prefects meeting in five minutes. Just thought I would tell you."

Rosalie laughed a humorless laugh. Why should he care if she went or not? She really didn't even want to be a prefect, she would hate if she got stuck patrolling with him, but she doubted that would happen. No she would probably be patrolling with Jordan majority of the time seeing as they were both from Gryffindor. That seemed the most logical.

The meeting had been simple enough, just telling them their duties and all that bullshit…Virgil really didn't care. They were also each given a list telling them when they would be patrolling and with whom. To his shock he would actually be patrolling with Rosalie twice a week. He bet that didn't sit well with her, but to him it gave him some sort of hope.

The thought of being close to her again made him feel sick, not the bad kind but the one where the butterflies swarm your stomach and you're anxious and weak in the knees. Now all he had to do was convince Rosalie he was sorry. But how? She would probably never believe him…but then again she had been the most understanding person he had ever met in his life. Perhaps there was some sort of hope. With that thought in mind, he rode the rest of the train ride deep in thought, desperately trying to think of a way to show Rosalie how he felt…he would do anything to win her back, and he absolutely meant that.

A/N: ok so I hope things are getting interesting, this chap was a bit longer, im hoping as the story continues they'll gradually get longer. Sooo hope your liking it, not sure when I'll update again, promise I'll try again tomorrow, just depends on my day.


	4. Prefect Duties

A/N: I don't really have much to say today, just hope you enjoy this. Please review! I'd really like to know what you all think, and don't be afraid to hurt my feelings, I'm a big girl I can handle it, but please if you criticize me, at least do it to help me instead of just doing it to be mean. ~BdC~

Disclaimer: Nope….I'm getting pretty tired of saying it. Not mine!

Chapter 4

Prefect Duties

Rosalie really hated her life. Yes, God must hate her or be punishing her or something to that effect, cause to pair her with Malfoy was just plain evil. She had wanted to desperately owl her mum and let her know until she realized her mum didn't know her and Malfoy hated each other so much. And it wasn't even that Rosalie hated him, she loved him therefore she hated herself, because she just had to be complicated.

She just knew being around him so long would hurt her. It would intensify all that had happened. She had tried so hard to push back the pain, but in about 8 hours all her efforts would fail and she knew it. He would say something to hurt her, she just knew that he would. She almost wanted to resign from even being a damned prefect! She didn't want the job if it meant having to see him and those mysterious blue eyes of his twice a week, her heart couldn't take it.

She sat on her bed in the dormitories praying she could get sick or something. Then she wouldn't have to do rounds, and then she wouldn't have to see him. At least for tonight anyway, she needed some time to help her prepare for this, but no they just had to give her Mondays and Fridays. If McGonagall was the one who paired people up then she was really upset with her decision.

Everyone knew she and Malfoy were no longer friends, it was common knowledge at Hogwarts. Hell he'd spent the last couple of years tormenting her without even trying to really, or maybe that was herself. She didn't care, she just knew doing rounds with him tonight was going to be bad. She could just feel it.

She slowly pulled herself together and decided to go find Jordan, perhaps he'd take a walk with her and she could get his advice on how to deal with this. Jordan was lucky, he got to do his rounds with the Hufflepuff, Lea Brinkley, who was one of the nicest people Rosalie had ever met. He would most certainly enjoy his time with her, she didn't think it would be a romantic thing for Jordan had his eye on a fellow Gryffindor in her 2nd year. Nicola Cole. She really was a pretty girl, with her tan skin and petite size. She had dark short hair about the same color as Jordan's himself, and she even had his dark eyes, they really were a cute couple. And her glasses made her eyes appear to be bigger giving her a sort of cute innocent look. Jordan was quite taken with her.

Even Averi had started Hogwarts this year, her once blonde hair had turned a beautiful shade of brown that seemed to have golden highlights. Rosalie had no doubt that once Averi got older she would be getting all sorts of attention.

Or maybe she would go to the Hufflepuff dorms and visit Ryen, since she never seen him on the train, yes that seemed like a good thing to do. Maybe seeing Ryen woud get all this off of her mind. she still wondered how long her and him would last, it was beginning to look kinda bad.

Thinking of the people she loved had calmed her down a bit so she finally rose from the bed and went to find Jordan, she figured there was no harm in doing both.

She found him straight away in the common room, snuggled up to Nicola on one of the couches. Rosalie was happy Jordan had found love, but also jealous because even though she had a boyfriend she didn't feel for him what Jordan obviously felt for Nicola.

"Hello Jordan, Nicola." She smiled brightly at them, Jordan sort of nodded and grinned a little but it was Nicola that spoke first.

"Hey Rosalie! How are you doing today? I heard you were stuck with Malfoy tonight, try not to kill him?" Nicola spit out bout from nerves and just her bubbly personality.

"Oh I'm not very worried about it, but Jordan I was wondering could you take a walk with me? I'm sorry to take him away Nicola, I just need him for a moment."

"Oh no Rosalie, I don't mind at all, he's your cousin after all! You don't need my permission!" Rosalie looked at the small girl and seen nothing but truth in her brown eyes, Rosalie was thankful Jordan had gotten someone so understanding and not so clingy.

Jordan pecked Nicola on the cheek and rose from the couch swiftly walking over to Rosalie and taking her arm as they walked out of the common room arm in arm much like they used to when they were younger. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all…o wait, she was patrolling with Malfoy tonight, she had actually almost forgotten.

Just 7 more hours Virgil, that's it and then you'll be in her presence.

Virgil had decided that his plan was to simply be nice to Rosalie, he wasn't exactly sure how it would come up but he would just be friendly with her. Besides if he just came out and told her exactly how he felt after all this time, it was very possible she would call him a liar. Hell even he would think he was lying, so he would have to take this slow.

Just be nice…just be nice. He repeated the words to himself over and over as he paced the common room. In any other place they would all think he was mad, but many of the Slytherins paced the common room, most of them plotting some way to hurt someone, well at least Virgil was different from them in this aspect. He wanted to help not hurt, but he wouldn't tell them that just yet. And even if somehow his plan did work he would let them all find out on their own, he owed them nothing.

He hated them, all of them, it was their faults he hurt her, they manipulated him…at least that's how he was choosing to see it.

Damn, this was going to be a long 7 hours…

Rosalie enjoyed her walk with Jordan. Mainly they just talked, about everything. She confessed to Jordan how she wasn't really feeling anything for Ryen anymore. Jordan was sympathetic, besides you can't make yourself love someone. She asked Jordan if it looked like she was leading him on, but Jordan's reply was no, leading him on would be more like pretending to want to marry him when she really had someone else in mind. The reply would have been comforting to her if it wasn't for the fact that she did allow him to say silly things about marriage. The topic was never brought up again.

After leaving Jordan, Rosalie made her way to the Hufflepuff dormitories, hoping that maybe by luck Ryen would be waiting for outside since she had no idea what the password was. To her absolute amazement he was waiting for her. She had owled him before hand but she was afraid he wouldn't have gotten it in time.

"Well hello beautiful." Ryen said stepping forward and embracing Rosalie in his strong muscled arms. He gently kissed her lips as Rosalie silently prayed for it to spark something, but no it didn't.

"Hello yourself."

"So umm, I heard you were patrolling with Malfoy tonight." He said rather smugly.

"Yes…that's right."

"Well if he tries anything you better tell me." Rosalie noticed his eyes turning darker brown to the point of almost being black, it kind of scared her.

"You know I would tell you Ryen."

"Just making sure…"

When Rosalie left she was a bit flustered. She was beginning to not like Ryen very much at all. He seemed to be changing and it was in a bad way. She noticed that he had become more possessive, which is probably why he was so upset about the Malfoy thing, but Rosalie couldn't help that she didn't make up the schedule. He had even become jealous about Jordan, and she felt that was going just a bit too far. She decided to let it go for now, but she had a strange feeling that Malfoy wouldn't be her only problem soon.

At 8:30 that night Rosalie left the safety of the Gryffindor common room and walked all the way to the dungeons to meet Malfoy. She hated being in the dungeons, it was just so creepy, but oh well she guessed she would just have to put up with it.

They would only be patrolling the dungeons tonight, from 9 to 11, so only 2 hours, it could have been so much worse. Rosalie believed she could handle it now, especially after the talk with Jordan, although the Ryen thing was still on her mind. Jordan always knew the right thing to say. She simply would ignore Malfoy if he tried being mean, and the only reason she should talk to him was if it had something to do with their duties, if not then no one would blame her for being quiet.

As she walked she began to twirl her hair in her finger like she had done on the train. With each step she could feel herself becoming more and more anxious. She hated this. It just wasn't fair.

As she neared the dungeons she began to feel cold. The dungeons were always cold, dark, and damp, wasn't it just lovely? She could see the silhouette of someone standing next to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, probably Virgil. As she got closer she realized it was definitely not Virgil …this person seemed taller, and fatter. Must be another Slytherin, well wasn't that just great?

Rosalie was just about to call out to the figure when all of a sudden she felt her body freeze. She was still aware of everything around her she just couldn't move. She began to panic as she noticed the black figure walking slowly towards her.

Then she felt numb, numb and cold as the scene before her slowly turned dark. She was going to pass out, and then what?

She felt her body unfreeze but she was already sliding to the floor as everything around her was turning black. Before she blacked out she seen the figure standing above her holding some sort of object, whatever it was she was sure it was about to end her life. Well fuck…

Virgil started to panic, it wasn't like her to be late, even if she hated him she would be there, he knew that. So where was she? At 9 he had no choice but to patrol by himself, rather disappointed. He knew she would have been there, she wouldn't miss the first night no matter how disgusted she would be. He felt suspicion arise in him, should he tell someone she was missing? But then if he did what if she really just didn't want to come? That just doesn't sound like her…

He was frustrated, what to do, what to do? Maybe she just hated him that much. So he finished his rounds alone wondering what possessed him to mess things up so bad…

The next day Virgil felt groggy, he hated it. He wondered how Rosalie's night had gone. She was probably with Jordan and all their other Gryffindor friends, he wished desperately he was still a part of that.

His thoughts were interrupted by loud hooting and hollering coming from the common room, he dressed as quickly as possible and went to the room to see what had been going on.

"Man can you believe it? Wish I would have seen it, I heard she looks awful!" one of the older Slytherin girls giggled as if this was actually a pleasant thing.

Virgil approached her and looked at her, he had a bad feeling about this, but he asked the question he was afraid to ask anyway, "Who are you talking about?"

She looked at him and her eyes seemed to light up a bit and she smiled evilly, "Why Rosalie Weasley of course, apparently she was found about an hour ago deserted in one of the corridors. She was a bloody mess…I would have personally loved to thank whoever put her in such a condition." But before she could finish Virgil left the common room bile feeling in his throat, his worst nightmare had just come true. Rosalie was hurt and it was his entire fault for not being there, how could he be so stupid? Of course she came last night…someone took her…damn it!

He took off as fast as he could towards the hospital wing, he just had to see her he didn't care what she thought anymore.

A/N: just so you all know Rosalie was not raped, just beaten. I just thought maybe some would think that so I wanted to clear it up before the suspicion arose. Anyway reviews would be lovely.


	5. Confession

A/N: Hello all, well it's been a busy week but I'm finally updating again, lots of things are going on right now, so I may be only to update once a week for now, don't know for how long but we'll see. Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry or any of his fantastic world that I dream I was a part of…

Chapter 5

Confessions

Rosalie felt numb as she lay on the uncomfortable hospital wing bed. She had only been conscious for about 30 minutes now and she still felt just as groggy as she had when had came to. She barely remembered what had even happened in the first place. All she knew was that someone had hurt her, and she had no idea who it was. She just remembered the tall black figure…and that was it.

She remembered being furious with Malfoy when she first awoke, believing that he had done something to her, but no, the man that struck her was not him. He was shaped all wrong, and knowing Malfoy he wouldn't have kept his identity a secret…

Confused and sore, she stayed still starring fixedly at the ceiling, silently praying that something good would happen to her, she wasn't sure she could handle anything else. Her life was just a miserable mess.

Deep in her thoughts she never heard the footsteps approaching her. Eventually she felt at ease very strangely calm, and then everything began to fade and she was consumed by the darkness once again.

Virgil stared at the sleeping figure before him. Rosalie looked so peaceful it should have been a crime. He felt guilty for the spell he just put on her but he knew he had to do it. If she were awake while he was here it would only end in disaster and he could bear for anything else awful to happen to her.

He watched as her chest rose up and down over and over again as her breathing calmed and she lapsed into a deep sleep produced by the sleep spell he had cast. He only hoped she would sleep long enough for him to get his feelings out.

He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't tell her how he felt to her face, he just couldn't. The rejection would just be too much for him.

When he was sure she was out he slowly approached her bedside and sat gently on the seat next to her. His hand found her face as he gently caressed it letting a tear slide down his face. She may look peaceful, but he could clearly see the bruises. Her right eye looked swollen and was definitely a shade of purple. There was a cut on her cheek on the left side that slashed just underneath her eye. Another cut on her forehead and he was pretty sure her lips looked swollen and puffy. He could only imagine what the rest of her looked like.

He cursed himself and began to blame himself for this over and over again. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he still felt if he had gone out earlier like he had planned then Rosalie would have never been attacked in the first place.

He really wished he knew who did this, at this moment he knew he would kill them, even if it killed him in the process.

"Rosalie…I know you can't hear me, and that's actually for the best…cause you see what I need to tell you…I can't say to you while you're awake, because you hate me, and telling you what I really feel, well that would only make things worse I'm sure, and I just can't risk it." He paused sucking in air getting himself ready for the long speech.

"You see…I'm terribly sorry…for everything. I'm sorry for those mean things I said in third year, and I'm sorry for every mean thing I said after that as well. And I'm also sorry for what happened earlier…even though I know I didn't cause it, it still pains me to see you like this. You may think that's silly but to me it's just an everyday thing…I hurt everytime you're hurt about something even though you probably never notice, I'm sure it just looks like im brooding or whatever, but when I see something bothering you, it bothers me too, even if I have no idea what it is. And you know what? I try extremely hard to find out what's bugging you…you're probably wondering why should I even care right? Well to me that would be one of the easiest things you could ever ask me…it's because I love you Rosalie…and I'm sure you wouldn't believe me, but I do, with every bit of what's left of me. I would die just to know that you would live."

Another pause, Virgil felt his heart racing and felt his hand shaking on her face, he quickly removed it so not to wake her but then he found her hand and entertwined his fingers with hers feeling strangely calmer.

"you're about the only thing that ever goes through my head anymore. And you know sometimes I don't even understand it…how can I love you so much…when I said those awful things to you, and I want you to know that well…I never meant to say those things, I really honestly didn't. If I could explain to you how they came from my mouth…then I would, but I just, I don't know. See this is why I can't tell you what I feel…cause it makes no sense…I love you because you are the best thing that ever came into my life, you were the first person to be my friend without any fear at all. For a while I think you actually loved me back, maybe not in the sense that I love you now, but I think it could have actually progressed and built into that, but now…now I guess I'm destined to love you from afar, and watch as you live your life happily with someone else…someone that's not me.

"You know, I've also noticed that you don't seem very happy with Ryen…I'm the same way with Tiffani, that's why I broke it off with her. I just couldn't make myself feel for her. Maybe you're the same way with Ryen, would I be a bad person if I said I wished that was it? I'm going to admit something to you…Ryen isn't the right guy for you, something is very off about him. I can't explain it, but I'll rest easier when you and him aren't together anymore. But I'm going off subject now aren't I? I'm sorry Rosalie I just almost feel like…like you can hear me…and in a way I almost wish that you could."

He slowly let go of her hand and started to inch away from her when he noticed a gold chain around her neck, numbly he wondered if there was a possibility it was the locket he had gotten her. He catiously grabbed at and lifted it to reveal the gold heart attached to the chain. He felt his heart swell with hope wondering if that actually meant…he opened it preparing himself to see Ryen when in fact he saw himself…when he was 11. The tears poured shamelessly from his eyes as he closed it and laid it gently back into its place.

He then left knowing in his heart he still had a small chance, in all his happiness he never heard the rustling of parchment near him, never heard the body shuttle away, the only thing going through his head at that moment was that Rosalie hadn't forgotten him.

Jordan stood shocked at the sight before him. He heard the words that Malfoy had said, but he just couldn't believe they left his mouth! And the sad thing was…Jordan believed him. He heard nothing but pure sincerity in every word Malfoy spoke, and for that Jordan felt great respect towards him.

He was lucky he had wrote it all down on the parchment he happened to find. He wasn't sure what to do, he knew telling Rosalie would be best, but she may not believe it, even coming from him.

He tucked the Malfoy's words into the pocket of his robes, deciding that when he felt Rosalie was ready, he would show her.

He walked towards Rosalie and looked down on her broken body. She really was having a bad year. Her eyes began to flutter as he realized she was waking up. He patiently waited.

Rosalie's eyes popped open as the groggieness began to return. She looked to her side seeing a very calm looking Jordan starring at her.

"Why are you starring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"

Jordan actually smiled a little "Well gee Rosie I don't know would you consider scratches and a giant bruise as something on your face?"

Rosalie starred at him a bit confused… "Oh yea…how could I forget that I had been beaten? Silly me…"

Jordan bent down and kissed her forehead. "You really should rest you know, it's the middle of the night, most people are asleep."

"Well I could say the same about you Jordan" She replied a bit bitterly.

Again Jordan smiled down at his cousin secretly loving the secret he held in his pocket. This would change everything and he knew it…now, how to decide when she would be ready for the truth?

A/N: well, what did ya think? Do think Jordan will act differently towards Virgil now? Hmm it's possible, but we still have lots more going on, what about the mysterious Ryen? Reviews would be lovely=)


	6. Letter from No one Important

A/N: ok this is gonna be the last update for the weekend most likely for im going out of town…my meme is having surgery bc she just had a heart attack, but I wanted to write a chapter or two so that I can get my mind off of things. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: nope

Chapter 6

Letter from No one Special

The next morning Rosalie woke feeling strangely refreshed, she felt she could get up and just fly! That must be crazy right? Considering she had been beaten and yet she felt so…energized. She rose up into a sitting position and glanced sideways at all the things her friends had sent her.

From Jordan a box of chocolate frogs, he knew that she loved them. Averi had gotten her a lovely card that had a spell put on it that made the words shine brightly. A bouquet of flowers from Ryen, a small box of sugar quills from Luna's grandchildren, Eve and Ave, who were exactly like Luna, looks and all. A heart shaped note from Nicola, and lastly a little tiny piece of paper that said I love you in very fancy looking cursive.

It wasn't signed and Rosalie didn't recognize the hand writing at all. It definitely was not Ryen's, his writing looked more like chicken scratch, she would be quite amazed if he could make it look like this.

She gazed at it for quite some time puzzled at who it could possibly be. It just did not make any sense.

Jordan paced the hallway with Lea next to him, he really did like her company. Normally she was extremely shy but she had warmed up to him, nowadays it was harder to keep her quiet. He still didn't understand why he wasn't paired with Rosalie, but he was ok with it. Especially now knowing that Malfoy would never harm her.

He felt at peace really. There was someone after his Rosalie…but it was not Malfoy. Rosalie had woken earlier that day, she was now safely stored away in Gryffindor tower, about the only place that she would ever be safe apparently.

Lea was patient with him, she could tell when he wanted to talk and when he didn't. She picked up on that in the first hour. But this was their second time patrolling together. Malfoy had to pair off with that Goings boy, some Ravenclaw that Jordan had never really known.

"So…how is Rosie doing?" Lea asked snapping Jordan back into the world.

"Oh…I suppose she's ok. She's out of the hospital wing, so I guess that's good."

"I hear she looked kind of rough…do they know who did it?" Lea asked cautiously.

"No Lea…we have no idea." He answered placidly.

"You don't think it was that awful Malfoy do you? He seems to have it out for her." She stated while her cheeks began to turn pink.

"No Lea…I can honestly say I don't believe it was Malfoy." Jordan replied with a smile spreading across his face, Lea starred at him a bit suspiciously.

"Why is that Jordan?"

"Just call it a hunch."

Lea dropped the subject and lapsed into silence as they walked the very last bit.

Rosalie sat on her bed with her legs crossed as she starred at the wall. She was so confused and no longer felt like she could fly. Getting to go back to the common room felt wonderful, not knowing who apparently loves you felt awful.

She also didn't like how everyone liked to stare at her now. She knew why, she knew she looked awful, but did they really have to make the starring so obvious? It made Rosalie feel very self conscious.

She dreaded going to classes, then they would all stare.

She collapsed backwards on to the bed silently wishing that she was ok, that this never happened, and that she knew who that letter was from.

Virgil knew Rosalie was going crazy by now. She would have no idea who gave her that paper and he knew it. She would sit and wonder and worry and all that because that's just how Rosalie reacted to things.

Her bruises looked even worse in the actual light, and he could see a mark on her neck this time as well. He knew there were probably more than this, but he didn't want to even think of that.

His heart was still aching for her, he basically poured out his soul to her, but he'll never know how she feels, guess that's just the way it's supposed to be. He was no one important after all.

The Slytherins all loved Rosalie's new look, they believed it suited her quite well. This angered Virgil so much he almost told them, but he stopped himself knowing it would do no good.

He wondered if Rosalie would even eat at the great hall, it seemed unlikely, he knew she didn't do well under pressure. It would be way too much for her to handle right now.

Rosalie walked briskly with Jordan by her side to the Great Hall. She could feel the butterflies swirling around in her stomach but tried hard to ignore them. She was a nervous wreck. She was glad to be out of the hospital wing but she also missed not having to deal with all this attention.

It seemed everywhere she went someone was asking her how she felt or if she knew who attacked her and all those great questions. Rosalie had grown tired of it after 4 people had asked. Besides, she had better things to worry about, like who did attack her, and who that letter was from! She was so confused she just didn't know what to feel.

Should she be happy that someone is interested in her? Sure Ryen was ok, but even after her attack she still just couldn't make herself feel anything for him. He had barely even seen her since school started, and he never even came and seen her while she was in the hospital wing, that doesn't seem like love does it?

She began to wonder if Ryen really liked her or not, sure he told her he loved her, but things were just so strange now. It occurred to her that she may have to break it off with him, and probably soon.

Would Jordan be mad at her, she wondered to herself. Jordan had always got along with Ryen and seemed to think him and Rosalie were good with each other…but he had also told Rosalie she needed to do what made her happy, and right now being with Ryen did not make her happy at all.

But she didn't know, Ryen was still a good guy, maybe she should at least see how this school year goes before jumping to a conclusion.

At least she knew there was one guy that really loved her, and he didn't need to say it in a note…hell he didn't have to say it all. Rosalie's bond with Jordan was just one of those things, nothing has to be said…it's just set in stone, no questions.

The walk to the Great Hall just didn't last long enough, she almost considered bolting into the other direction, but Jordan had a firm grip on her, guiding her into the room and reaching the Gryffindor table in just a few seconds.

Rosalie ate in silence trying her hardest not to look up. She didn't want to see how many people were starring at her.

"Rosalie…you know you're going to continue to be like this if you don't face it." Came the concerned voice of Jordan.

"I'm fine Jordan…really I am." She replied a bit sheepishly.

"you know Rosalie, I could help cover up those bruises…then they wouldn't have anything to stare at." Said Nicola rather brightly.

Rosalie looked at her wondering if she was being serious or not… "can you really? Cause I mean I know a lot of spells, but I can't seem to find one that works for this."

Nicola giggled and then said, "oh Rosalie, I'm not talking about a spell. You know there's this stuff called concealer, muggles use it to hide blemishes and all that rubbish. I've got some, and I put my own touch on it, it'll match and skin color, no matter what, and it works perfect for whatever you're trying to hide, wether it be a pimple, a bruise, or even a hickey," she said with a wink.

Rosalie starred at her a bit shocked, why didn't she think of that?

"and, you would really let me use some?"

"well of course Rosie!"

Rosalie felt like flying again.

Virgil watched as Rosalie's face seemed to light up. He wondered what just made her happy. Of course, being around Jordan and Nicola always seemed to put her in a great mood. He was happy for her, she had real friends, ones that loved her and protected her, something he would never have.

He noticed everyone starring at her, and even himself. The rumor was that he had beaten her, which earned him respect from the Slytherins, but hatred from everyone else. That was until someone broke that rumor, and Virgil still couldn't understand it.

Jordan Weasley had cleared his name…how strange.

He had told that Hufflepuff girl he knew for a fact it was not Virgil, but Jordan couldn't stand him, why on Earth would he defend him?

It made no sense to him, but he decided it would be best to leave it alone.

Suddenly, things seemed different in the Great Hall. He looked up from his food, and seen a very distraught Rosalie running from the room. He finished his meal and quickly snuck away from the table going in search of the girl he loved, even if he was no one important. He would not let her get hurt again.

A/N: ok ignore what's in the first author's note, im home now, I didn't finish this chap till I got back home, but if any of you are wondering, my meme's surgery went great! Anyway reviews? I'd really like them


	7. Potter's and Weasley's

A/N: soo It's been a week or so since I last updated…I apologize, I just started back to college so I may have to go a few weeks at a time without updating, just depends on the work schedule. Anywho on with the chap that I have been so anxious to write!

Disclaimer: I still do not own it….

Chapter 7

Potter's and Weasley's

Rosalie had not expected this. It had to be one of the worst things that could have possibly happened at this point in time. Why oh why did her older cousins have to find out about her trip to the hospital? Now the whole family knew, including a very distraught mother that was threatening to take her out of Hogwarts!

As much as Rosalie had been dreading the year, and as much as she really did not want to go back…she wasn't ready to leave. Hogwarts deep down was still her home, but now that might be ruined…and who was to blame? She had no idea.

But she knew perfectly well how Ivy knew about this. Averi adored their older cousin Ivy, Lily's daughter. Ivy was about 5 years older than Rosalie, and Rosalie hated her, not because she was older, but because she was the biggest bitch that Rosalie knew.

Ivy loved everything about being a Potter, she abused the name really, made it look bad, which irked Rosalie to no end. Ivy was everything Rosalie wasn't. She was outgoing, slutty, preppy, selfish, and many other wonderful things. Why Averi adored her? Rosalie wished she knew, she had nothing but hatred for the little witch.

Even Jordan, who mostly got along with everyone, couldn't stand her. She was a disgrace to the family. Ivy looked exactly like her mother, not in the way Rosalie did…while Rosalie looked like her mum she did not have her eye color or hair color…but Ivy had everything her mum did, hair and all, maybe another reason why Rosalie hated her so…why should she get to have the Weasley hair color, when Rosalie could not? It just wasn't fair was it?

Ivy had told her whole family about the hospital, she just knew it. Ivy loved to tell big gossip like that, and she loved to have any sort of dirt on Rosalie, next she would try and figure out who it was and why they did it, not because she would want to help her, but because she would want to tease her. It is just how Ivy was…

A mean hateful Potter…it really was strange actually. All of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's grandkids had ended up this way. James had a son named Michael that thought he was the shit…but all of the Weasley kids well except for Averi, had never turned out like that.

Rosalie wondered if it was because of the last name…what Uncle Harry had done had truly made him a hero, and made their lives quite nice. Maybe the fact that Michael and Ivy are his grandchildren make them think that they are heroes as well…either way they took the name to a whole new level, something that Uncle Harry was very disappointed about.

James and Lily and even Albus had all turned out great, their children just weren't them. Albus had no kids, it wasn't that he never wanted any, but his wife could not have children. Albus loved his wife, and Rosalie was quite fond of her as well. Aunt Tina was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. They had once thought about adoption, but eventually changed their minds.

Ivy and Michael clashed all the time, they could just never get along, it was quite sad actually. All of the Weasley children got along for the most part, they were all close to each other, but the two Potter's just could never stand to be around each other very long.

For the most part, Rosalie loved her family. She did love Ivy but in that you have to sort of way…her family was not perfect, but they were the best she could have asked for.

But Ivy, this was a problem. Wrapped in all her thoughts Rosalie had forgotten that she had begun running a long time ago. Somehow she had now ended up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Well at least in here no one would bother her…

She looked into a mirror to see if she had started crying yet, she could never tell anymore, but no, no tears yet.

Sadness overtook her as the first tear fell and she slumped to the floor. She may have to leave Hogwarts, right when she was starting to unravel her life…

She didn't hear the footsteps as someone approached her, and she barely even felt as they slid down beside her, but she did feel when two arms wrapped around her tightly. Her first thought was Jordan, but something was off…at the moment she decided she didn't care, and began to cry harder, closed her eyes, and leaned into whoever this happened to be.

The arms squeezed her tighter as if letting her know they were here for her, she felt one hand let go and found its way to her face as it began to wipe away a few tears that had stained on her face. Rosalie felt grateful for whoever this was, she didn't care, she just knew she needed them.

Virgil couldn't believe it…she was actually letting him hold her, although he wondered if she had even realized it yet, somehow he doubted it, but his heart still reacted by thumping erratically in his chest. Her cheek had been so warm, and now all he could fantasize about was kissing her, he knew he loved her, he knew he should tell her, but he couldn't.

Suddenly she jerked away, he guessed so she could actually see who he was. Her eyes met his, and a hint of shock crossed her face, but was replaced by an indifference that Virgil had never seen before. She had broken, he could see that. She looked haunted and conflicted, something he knew well.

What shocked Virgil was when Rosalie didn't run away…she stayed where she was and just stared at him. She began to inch forward as Virgil prepared himself for a slap to the face, but became dumbfounded when instead he received a kiss on the cheek in its place.

She pulled back to look at him as he knew he must seemed confused. She bit at her lip and finally said…

"Thank you…"

"Umm…you're welcome?" he responded wondering what she was thanking him for.

She laughed at his response and said, "For being here…for coming for me, I'm sure you seen me run from the Great Hall and even though I don't understand why you would care…I'm still thankful that you do." She stated with tears filling her eyes again.

He leaned in and wiped them away as he did before, thought for a moment and finally said, "Rosalie…I never stopped caring for you…I've been a jerk I know…and I can't tell you how sorry I am, but if you can give me a second chance I can promise that I'll protect you in any way I can."

She leaned into him again and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, he returned it wishing he never had to let go. He then heard her say, "Never leave me again…kay?". She was forgiving him… "Kay."

Rosalie confinded in Virgil, told him all about the hospital, not knowing that Virgil had actually visited her there, and even told him about the Ivy business. It was nice to have someone to talk to again. Aside from Jordan anyway, she had missed her best friend.

Things changed dramatically between them, they were friends again. For Rosalie that meant she would fight Ivy, she wasn't going home, not now, not when things were looking up for her…

If it meant a war coming between the Potter's and Weasley's then just so be it. Rosalie wasn't scared.

Virgil's life at the moment was perfect…he had her back…now all he had to do was admit to her he was in love with her…hmmm yea that's not gonna happen.

A/N: ok so there is finally some Potters! Lol ok well Rosalie and Virgil are friends again…how long do you think it will last? Could Virgil really find the courage to tell her? Well hopefully this will hold you guys over for awhile cause I don't know when I can write again! Reviews would be nice!


	8. Real Friends

a/n: my oh my it's been forever since I last wrote. Possibly even a year or so. I am terribly terribly sorry. I have had so much going on its not funny. I recently was married and am now in my own house and all that good jazz but I got the sudden urge to continue this story like seriously it just runs through my head constantly so I will be attempting to update more regularly this time. Hope you all aren't to upset with me. Anyway on with the story since I know you guys have been waiting! Reviews would be nice you know to encourage me to keep going :D

Disclaimer: even after a year harry potter is still not mine..dammit.

Chapter 8

Real Friends?

The whole idea about being friends with Virgil actually scared Rosalie. She often wondered if she was really making the right choice on this. She was even more shocked to discover that Jordan supported the idea completely, even saying he would be nice to Virgil. After telling him what occurred in the bathroom, Jordan just smiled and mumbled something about being brilliant. Rosalie didn't understand at all. Sometimes her cousin just was a mystery.

She often spent her afternoons with Virgil in the library now. Why exactly? It was quiet and normally quite empty. Not many had really noticed that they were friends again, but the ones that did didn't seem to be too happy for them, Rosalie expected this. After all he was the Slytherin prince and all that good nonsense. She knew a different Virgil though. Even though he had been quite rotten to her she knew deep down he wasn't like that at all. Virgil was a softie that couldn't hurt anyone, except her those few years ago but she decided to let that go. They were friends now and that's what matters.

The letter from her mum still bothered her but she refused to go home now. She wrote her mother explaining in detail that she was quite fine and that Ivy obviously misinformed her. While she did go to the hospital wing it was not for being brutally attacked, oh no, it was for a stomach ache. Take that Ivy, Rosalie knew how to lie too.

While her mother was still very worried she believed Rosalie's tale and just stated that perhaps Ivy was confused with someone else. When Ivy received this news she became quite livid with Averi, which was fine with Rosalie because now Averi did nothing but talk of how much she really disliked Ivy at the moment. Really? Averi a liar….never. things were quite perfect actually. Averi mad at Ivy and Ivy mad at Averi and she was also upset with Rosalie although Rosalie really did not know why nor did she particularly care. She was just glad that this was over now.

Nicola really did let her use the concealer and to her delightful surprise the stuff actually worked. Her bruises were now hidden under flawless looking skin; in fact her skin had never looked better! Rosalie was quite pleased indeed. She was grateful that somehow Nicola knew about muggle things.

She looked at herself in the mirror smiling a little revealing her blue braces that she hated ever so much. Since her grandmother's mom had been a dentist they believed it would be good to get her this stupid muggle thing. Poor Jordan was forced to get them as well. They were really awful and tended to hurt every now and then. Virgil had told her he thought they were adorable. She replied by telling him he wouldn't think that if he had to wear them himself.

But she needed to stop thinking all these crazy thing since her mind was just wondering, she had to meet Virgil in about 10 minutes for their prefect duties. Something she actually looked forward now. Although one question still remained in her mind. Could she really trust Virgil? Could they really be real friends now?

Virgil waited patiently for Rosalie by the library, which was always the spot they met at to start rounds. Tonight they would have to walk the dungeon area, an area Rosalie despised, and so did Virgil most days. Having to live there was really quite depressing at times.

Excitement welled up in him. The girl he loved would be here any minute and boy did he have the surprise for her. He knew she hated her braces he knew that before they even became mates again. It really broke her confidence. But he knew how to fix that now for on his own teeth were braces that he just had put on. He had told Rosalie they were adorable and she had told him he wouldn't think so if he had his own so he went and got his own. And even though they were very annoying he knew it would be worth it. If Rosalie saw him with the braces perhaps she wouldn't let herself be so down about them. She wouldn't be alone. Even though Jordan also had them but that was family and Virgil certainly wasn't.

He heard footsteps which caused his heart to pound in his chest, his nerves getting the best of him. He couldn't wait to just flash her his smile and see her reaction. The footsteps neared and he could instantly tell it was her from the way she walked. She seemed hesitant, she was always like that. He knew her incredibly well.

When she got close she looked up at him and gave a nervous smile. This was his chance, so he smiled at her showing off the metal in his mouth and seeing hers drop.

"Wha….how…how on earth did you get braces? And why?" she stammered.

"You told me that I wouldn't think they were adorable if I had my own…well I have my own now and I still believe yours are quite adorable. Although these are quite annoying." He said still smililng.

"That still doesn't answer how." She replied cockily.

He laughed at her. "All I had to do was tell the headmaster I had heard about them and really wanted to try them out. After that I was set up an appointment with a dentist that happened to be a wizard and bam free braces. Neat huh?"

She stared at him dumbfounded.

"You are crazy Virgil Malfoy, just crazy. These things are a nightmare and I cannot honestly see one good reason as to why you would want them so badly. I hate them and they are not adorable at all. I can't even smile without someone laughing at me." She stated rather sadly.

Virgil walked closer to her and put his arm around her and said "I'm not laughing, Rosalie you are beautiful, no matter what is in your mouth, whether you have bruises or not, or whether your hair is done in different ways. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Yes the braces are annoying as can be, but someday you will get them off, its not a permanent thing. You are worried over nothing really. I got these so that maybe you wouldn't feel so embarrassed please tell me I didn't do this for nothing?"

She smiled at him feeling touched by his words. He was her real friend, if he wasn't he wouldn't have gotten these awful things. He truly cared and thought she was beautiful. Instead of replying she simply hugged him squeezing him tight as he returned the hug. She smiled into his shirt and let a few tears slip from her eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled a real smile finally showing her teeth and actually feeling confident about it. He returned the smile and let her go when she caught him completely off guard. She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. He was shocked at her gesture but enjoyed it immensely. They were actually friends again. His heart seemed to swell.

He then grabbed her hand and proceeded to walk down the hall starting their rounds as they walked hand in hand talking and laughing like real friends do. Not caring if anyone else saw them or what they may think of it. They were so engrossed in their conversation they did not notice to the boy who watched them with a pair of jealous brown eyes.

Ryen was not pleased with this not at all.

A/N: hope you enjoyed it ill try to update again really soon. Promise! Reviews please! Keep me motivated!


End file.
